<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кошмары Ришелье || Nightmares de Richelieu by Margarido</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579293">Кошмары Ришелье || Nightmares de Richelieu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido'>Margarido</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cardinal's Stories || Кардинальские рассказы [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalism, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Group Sex, Horror, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/F/M, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ночные гости кардинала.</p><p>Сайт не жрет нужные пейринги, поэтому тут, аки предупреждение:<br/>1 - Бекингем/Ришелье, преслеш, расчлененка.<br/>2 - Мари де Шеврез/королева Анна/Ришелье, гет, трисом, нон-кон.<br/>3 - Луи 13 | Ришелье, джен, жестокость, насилие.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu, Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu/George Villiers 1st Duke of Buckingham, Louis XIII de France &amp; Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu, Marie de Rohan Duchesse de Chevreuse/Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cardinal's Stories || Кардинальские рассказы [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Бекингем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Публиковалось на WTFC-2014, команда Ришелье и на ФБ-2015, команда Дюма.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В дверной просвет протиснулась тень в широкополой шляпе.</p><p>– Монсеньор, я, видимо, не вовремя? – английский акцент лорда Бекингема был насмешлив и неприятен.</p><p>– Отчего же? – шепнул Ришелье, – Вы, герцог, вовремя всегда, – он потянулся, сидя в кресле: за пять часов работы затекли мышцы и болели глаза.</p><p>– Тогда я за вашим сердцем, – едва ли не пропел англичанин. – Ведь оно принадлежит Франции?.. А я его украду…</p><p>Ришелье ошарашено уставился на Бекингема. Тот прокрутил в руке кинжал.</p><p>– Ложитесь, ваше высокопреосвященство. Сидя оно больнее. Впрочем… Может быть, вам хочется боли?.. – герцог выдохнул. Ришелье показалось, что у него изо рта пошел дым, посверкивающий искорками адского пламени. Он шевельнулся: руки, от локтя до запястья, были словно прикованы к подлокотникам. Двигались только пальцы, отбрасывая на стены паучьи тени.</p><p>– Уйдите, или я позову стражу, – максимально твердо потребовал кардинал.</p><p>– Зовите. От их трупов толку будет мало, – с печальным видом, горестно поджимая губы, произнес Бекингем. – Вы правда расслабьтесь, так будет быстрее и безболезненней. Я знаю: чем больнее, тем хуже потом. Эта боль будет преследовать Вас… вечно… – он склонился над кардиналом, дыша ему прямо в губы. Лизнул его встопорщенные усы. – Можно, конечно, напоследок…</p><p>– Что-о-о-о?! – Ришелье вскинулся, однако кресло не пустило дальше пары дюймов, и кардинал ткнулся носом в нос герцога. Тот не преминул этим воспользоваться и впился полупоцелуем-полуукусом в кардинальский рот.</p><p>– Молчите, – Бекингем отстранился, тяжело дыша. – Вы мне весь план испортите. А-а-а-а, – протянул он, – какая у вас отвратительно красная мантия, на ней же ничего не будет видно, – и герцог вспорол кинжалом сутану. Под ней показалась ослепительно белая рубашка. – Так-то лучше.</p><p>Ришелье заворожено следил, как острие кинжала делает надрез на ткани, разводит в стороны ее края. Затем царапает сухую кожу, оставляя кровавый след.</p><p>Резко надавив, Бекингем пронзил ему грудь. Ришелье только глубоко судорожно вдохнул. С удивлением он обнаружил, что не чувствует боли. А потом подумал, что, видимо, это уловка, чтобы затем его просто выворотило наизнанку от ощущений.</p><p>Тем временем герцог старательно вырезал кардинальское сердце, помогая кинжалу рукой. Он аккуратно вытащил горячий, еще бьющийся комок, выдрал с тихими рвущимися звуками сосудов.</p><p>– Смотрите, живое… А говорили, что вы бессердечны… – Бекингем поднес к губам вырванную плоть, жадно приник к ней ртом. Через минуту добавил: – Я бы выпил вашу кровь всю, но, боюсь, сдохну от передозировки святости…</p><p>Кровь впиталась в рубашку, почти сравняв ее цветом с кардинальской мантией. Ришелье наклонился, лег лбом на бумаги.</p><p>В этой позе его нашел утром слуга.</p><p>– Ваше преосвященство, нельзя столько работать. Смотрите, у вас вся щека в чернилах. И на мантию чернильницу опрокинули.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Анна и Мари</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Королева Анна, одетая в тончайший пеньюар, стояла возле столбика кровати и внимательно смотрела на лежащего Ришелье. Тот старательно притворялся спящим. Его не выдавали даже дрожащие ресницы: прищур уже минут десять оставался неизменным. Кардиналу уже прискучило разглядывать сквозь полупрозрачную ткань грудь королевы с торчащими сосками. «Хоть бы разделась, зараза, – неуместно подумалось кардиналу, – приглядывайся к ней тут».</p>
<p>Казалось, Анна чего-то ждала. Она уже принялась нетерпеливо покусывать губы, отчего Ришелье мысленно ухмыльнулся.</p>
<p>Дверь приоткрылась. В нее скользнула вторая фигура, укутанная в белые кружева.</p>
<p>– Мари, ну где вы ходите? – зашипела на нее королева.</p>
<p>– Простите, Ваше Величество, но кое-кто из гвардейцев оказался слишком упрям, – Мари непристойно улыбнулась. Анна неодобрительно покачала головой.</p>
<p>– Вы хоть бы губы вытерли.</p>
<p>– А? Ох, даже не заметила, – Мари со смехом прижала ко рту рукав пеньюара. – Он спит?</p>
<p>– Или очень хорошо притворяется.</p>
<p>– Может, в обмороке?</p>
<p>– От увиденного?</p>
<p>– Видимо, чересчур приятно удивлен, – Мари, приподняв подол пеньюара до самых бедер, уселась верхом на Ришелье. Наклонилась, носом коснувшись крючковатого кардинальского носа. Легкие светлые волосы закрыли его лицо словно занавесом.</p>
<p>Ришелье почувствовал, как по кровати пролезла Анна и устроилась сбоку.</p>
<p>– Держи, – она протянула что-то подруге. Как ни старался кардинал скосить глаза, он ничего не рассмотрел. Только почувствовал, как его руки по одной поднимают вверх, а запястий касается холодный металл. От удивления он открыл глаза.</p>
<p>– О, монсеньор, – тихо рассмеялась Мари. – И давно вы не спите?</p>
<p>– Достаточно, – мрачно буркнул кардинал. – Что вам нужно?</p>
<p>– Всего лишь развлечься… – ответила Анна и склонилась над лицом кардинала. Ее губы ласково тронули его, язык скользнул внутрь рта, прошелся по сжатым зубам. Чуть приподнявшись, королева стянула через голову пеньюар. – Расслабьтесь же, – шепнула она, наклоняясь так, что ее груди коснулись его лица. Ришелье судорожно вздохнул, почувствовав, как в низу живота плоть отозвалась вовсе неподобающим для священника образом. Королева двинулась вниз по его телу, мягко и навязчиво, по-змеиному прижимаясь к нему. Мари за ее спиной тихонько вздохнула.</p>
<p>– Ваше Величество, не переусердствуйте. А то на троих не хватит: Бекингем опаздывает.</p>
<p>– А это проблемы Бекингема, – Анна выпрямилась. – Опоздает – пусть ждет следующего раза. – Она потянулась к Мари и жадно ее поцеловала. – Я начну.</p>
<p>Мари нехотя слезла с Ришелье, а королева стянула с него одеяло, подняла ночную рубашку.</p>
<p>– Прекрасно, – прошептала она, забираясь верхом и направляя напрягшийся член кардинала себе в мокрую промежность. Со стоном она опустилась, протянула руку к Мари, которая уже успела раздеться и залезть с другой стороны. Повернувшись, она притянула ее к себе, снова целуя в полные губы. У Ришелье потемнело в глазах от этого зрелища. Бедра королевы двигались в одном темпе, а кардинал в нетерпении заерзал: чуть быстрее – и все было бы для него кончено. Однако Анна, похоже, поймала свой ритм. Слегка отклонившись, выпустив подругу, она все громче стонала, пока судорога наслаждения не прошла по ее телу.</p>
<p>– Вторая, – хрипло проговорила она, отодвигаясь и пропуская Мари. Та хищно улыбнулась и склонилась над бедрами кардинала. Тот подался вверх, стремясь дотянуться до сладких губ. Обманчивым жестом Мари почти выполнила его желание, но тут же отодвинулась.</p>
<p>– Нет, милый кардинал, со мной все не так просто… – она развернулась, легла так, что влажные нижние губы коснулись рта Ришелье. – Ваше Величество, поясните Его Высокопреосвященству, что надо делать… Видимо, он вовсе неопытен в таких делах… Ай! – возмущенный недоверием кардинал, начавший было покорно ласкать языком Мари, аккуратно, но чувствительно впился зубами в ее клитор.</p>
<p>– Хорошо, хорошо, я поняла, продолжайте, – поспешила согласиться она, – я даже отвечу вам благодарностью… – она провела языком по его члену, – или нет…</p>
<p>Анна, наблюдая за ними, сидела на дальнем конце кровати. Разгоряченное тело остыло, ей стало холодно. Потянувшись за пеньюаром, она неожиданно поймала на себе взгляд Ришелье. Усмехнулась и пропала.</p>
<p>– Монсеньор, нельзя так уставать, чтобы засыпать на лавочке под виноградником, – послышался ехидный голос короля. – Вот так вас и засыплет виноградом… Смотрите, прямо на губы вам упал… Фу ты, подгнивший. Какое невезенье.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Гурман</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ришелье вздрогнул. В конечности впились жёсткие верёвки.</p><p>— Да не дёргайтесь вы так, кардинал, — проворчал Людовик. Он стоял немного в стороне, возле стола, и точил нож. — Я связал вас слишком хорошо, не вырветесь. Вы же знаете, я мастер вязать узлы, хотя и никогда не был моряком… Помните Грандье? Именно он научил меня этим ловким путам… Кажется, он рассказывал, что такие очень популярны в Японии… </p><p>— Ваше Величество, — голос кардинала не слушался, выдавал хрипом и высокими нотками дикий, почти животный страх, — а зачем вы меня связали?</p><p>— Как — зачем? Чтобы вы не вырывались, — пожал плечами король.</p><p>— Да я же… Я же никуда… от вас… не вырываюсь…</p><p>— Это пока, — беспечно ответил Людовик, — посмотрим, что вы скажете через четверть часа… Ай! — соскользнувший с точильного камня нож резанул его по пальцу. — Черт возьми, это вы виноваты, — голос Людовика зазвучал обиженно и капризно. Он сунул палец в рот, посасывая ранку. — Не надо фыло феня отфлекать, — не слишком разборчиво буркнул он сквозь зубы.</p><p>— Простите, сир, — Ришелье деланно-виновато склонил голову и тут же вскинул ее вверх: в шею впились зубцы ошейника. — Сир! За что?! Я готов ответить на любые ваши обвинения, уверяю вас, это наверняка недоразумение и клевета! А вы меня… словно паршивого щенка…</p><p>— За что?! — прошипел Людовик и метнулся к связанному. Правое нижнее веко дрожало, рот искривился. — Ты, тварь, лицемерный ублюдок, ты подначивал меня развестись с королевой! — при этих словах глаза Ришелье округлились, а страх уступил место праведному гневу, однако король не дал ему сказать и слова. — Из-за тебя надо мной смеется вся Европа! Это ты наговаривал на мою бедную жену! Ты подставил ее с чертовыми подвесками! Ты подсовывал ей любовников, только чтобы я впадал в бешенство, забывал про государство и отдавал тебе во власть все то, что по праву мое! А еще… — Людовик с крика перешел на хриплый шепот, — … а еще ты, ты сам! Ты сам залез к ней в постель! Ты, вероотступник, прелюбодей… — Людовик на секунду замер, подбирая слова, — развратный лицемер! Она всё, всё мне рассказала, — тут лицо короля скривилось, как будто он готов был заплакать, — бедная, бедная моя жена… Как она оправдывалась, как она… — он всхлипнул, вытер рукавом нос и спокойно продолжил: — Это вы виноваты. Кстати, кардинал, вы ужинали? — неожиданно осведомился Людовик светским тоном.</p><p>Ришелье, который до боли сжал зубы под диким криком государя, только неопределенно мотнул головой. Он судорожно выдохнул: еще пара фраз на повышенных тонах — и он бы как минимум оглох.</p><p>— Ах, простите, вы же уже восемь часов без сознания… — Людовик поцокал языком, покачал головой. — Хотите пирожок?</p><p>— Можно воды? — Ришелье воспользовался внезапно прорвавшимся добродушием короля.</p><p>— Воды? — разочарованно протянул тот.— Ну как хотите…</p><p>Он аккуратно, почти равнодушно, словно слуга, поднес стакан к губам кардинала, который с жадностью сделал пару больших глотков. </p><p>— Так лучше? — заботливо поинтересовался король.</p><p>— Гораздо, — подтвердил кардинал. — Сир, так что вы сделали с королевой?</p><p>— С королевой?.. Да Бог с ней, с королевой… Вы лучше согласитесь попробовать пирожок. С абрикосовым вареньем, которое я сам варил… И пёк тоже сам, да-да… — Людовик почти мурчал, отчего кардинал сжался в комок — он даже почувствовал, как слегка ослабли веревки. Это его обрадовало: выходит, если король отвлечется… — Кушайте, кушайте… — Людовик почти насильно впихнул полпирожка в рот задумавшемуся Ришелье, а за вторую половину принялся сам. — Вы знаете, — он заговорил, даже не прожевав, — это неправильно. Вы же сейчас аппетит перебьёте. </p><p>Людовик направился к столу, долго колдовал с тарелкой, а затем вернулся к пленнику. За это время Ришелье понял, что веревки вполне можно растянуть до той степени, когда из них, хотя и с трудом, но все же выскользнут руки. Главное, чтобы Людовик устал и ушел, оставив его одного и в прежнем положении.</p><p>— Попробуйте, — с придыханием произнес Людовик, протягивая кардиналу на двузубой вилке неясного вида зеленый лист.</p><p>Ришелье с трудом удержался, чтобы не отстраниться. «А вдруг ядовитый?» — мелькнула мысль. «Ерунда, иначе бы так не держал, просто подсыпал бы,» — тут же отверг эту мысль разум.</p><p>Лист оказался салатом, в который было завернуто нечто неразборчивое. Кардинал особо не сосредоточился на вкусе, быстро проглотил и изобразил на лице довольство.</p><p>— Вам понравилось, ведь правда? — развеселился король. — Ужасно вкусно и вкусно ужасно! — он диковато хохотнул. — Но это не все! Я приготовил вам обед…</p><p>Ришелье настороженно замер, следя за суетой Людовика и не переставая растягивать верёвки. Мурлыкающий король оторвался от своего священнодействия и подошёл к кардиналу. Покачав головой и поцокав языком, он подтянул путы, щёлкнул Ришелье по носу и, хихикая, отошёл обратно.</p><p>То, что громоздилось на следующей тарелке, кардинал сразу не разглядел: король слишком высоко и торжественно старался её поднести.</p><p>— Смотрите... — он говорил с почти благоговейным трепетом. — Вам не может не понравиться...</p><p>Людовик присел перед кардиналом, наплевав на все условности и ранги, и повертел тарелку перед ним. Среди зелени и овощей, пары горсток гарнира возвышался небольшой кусок мяса. Ришелье инстинктивно сглотнул. Его желудок предвкушающе заурчал.</p><p>— Не волнуйтесь, кардинал, ваш голод скоро будет утолён! Я читал в одной голландской книге, что в первую очередь следует есть овощи, иначе их нежные волокна сгниют прямо в вашем желудке, пока он будет переваривать мясо...</p><p>— Почему голландской? — пробормотал Ришелье, прокручивая в голове все варианты намёков на его связь с заговорщиками, а Людовик, воспользовавшись его приоткрытым ртом, сунул туда огурец.</p><p>— Откусывайте-откусывайте! Я сегодня безумно добр, но потакать вашим детским капризам всё равно не намерен!</p><p>Ришелье покорно откусил и прожевал кусочек огурца.</p><p>— Следующий! — скомандовал король и скормил кардиналу пучок зелени. Ришелье пытался сообразить, как порядок его кормления связан с письмом де Шеврез, перехваченным вчера.</p><p>Минут через пять дал о себе знать кардинальский гастрит. Бок разнылся вовсе некстати. Ришелье, стиснув зубы, мужественно смотрел на приближающийся к его рту кусок мяса.</p><p>— Главное блюдо, — неожиданно глухо и хрипло проговорил король. Кардинал не успел подумать, с чего вдруг пропало всё веселье его мучителя.</p><p>Вкус мяса оттеняла приятная горечь приправ. Судя по ней, король не побоялся испытать что-то редкое и незнакомое, быть может, даже специально привезённое по его приказу из Индии или Марокко. Консервативный во всём, он лишь на кухне давал волю фантазии и смело экспериментировал.</p><p>— Ну как вам? — спросил Людовик с придыханием.</p><p>Ришелье сглотнул.</p><p>— Великолепно, Ваше Величество.</p><p>— О да... Великолепная на балу, она великолепна и в тарелке...</p><p>— Что? — Ришелье застыл, боясь даже догадаться о подоплёке королевских слов.</p><p>— Что-что! Я спрашиваю, какой вкус королевы вам больше по душе: в постели или в тарелке?</p><p>Ришелье молчал. В его голове крутились какие-то вопросы, возмущения и требования чётко предъявить обвинение, но в конкретные фразы они не складывались никак.</p><p>— Мне лично больше нравится второй вариант. </p><p>Король задумчиво отставил тарелку и отступил. Теперь его лицо оказалось в полутьме, освещённое лишь парой свечей.</p><p>— Я ей сразу сказал, что оправдываться бесполезно. И показал вас связанного — вы тогда как раз ещё спали после снотворного. У неё такая истерика случилась. Пришлось сразу пришибить. Всё равно вкусовые качества она своей нервозностью уже испортила, — Людовик сокрушённо вздохнул, а Ришелье отстранёно подумал, что даже кошмарный сон не может быть таким диким. Значит, это реальность.</p><p>Людовик наколол на двузубую вилку кусочек мяса и сунул в рот. Пока он жевал, кардинал усиленно пытался справиться с подкатывающей к горлу тошнотой.</p><p>— М, кстати, – король аккуратно вытер губы салфеткой, — надо будет дать вам попробовать тушёное плечо королевы, вышло очень ничего.</p><p>При этих словах кардинал странно дёрнулся, издал нечленораздельный звук и с усилием сглотнул поднявшуюся из желудка пищу.</p><p>— Ваше Величество, я ни за что не поверю, что всё сказанное — правда, — Ришелье говорил сдавленным голосом, подбирая слова, — скажите, к чему этот спектакль? В чём вы меня обвиняете? Какие перевраные слухи и чьи фальшивые письма попали к вам, минуя меня?</p><p>— Ришелье, вы в своём духе, — расхохотался Людовик, — только и думаете о заговорах и всё ещё считаете, что дёргать за верёвочки можете только вы. Наелись? — король резко склонился к самому лицу жертвы. — Прекрасно. На голодный желудок, знаете ли, неинтересно.</p><p>Ришелье некстати задумался, кого Людовик скормил королеве перед тем, как...</p><p>— Расслабьтесь только, а то я переживаю, что вам неуютно, — король завис над кардиналом с ножом.</p><p>— Зачем расслабиться? — к Ришелье вернулся прежний страх, приглушённый сначала едой, а затем шоком.</p><p>Король хмыкнул и надрезал рукав кардинальской мантии, обнажив сухощавую руку в напряжённых полосах вен. Нож легонько коснулся предплечья у самого локтевого сгиба.</p><p>— Ваше Величество... Вы... я... меня...</p><p>— Именно.</p><p>Нож вошёл глубже.</p><p>— Я почему-то ещё подумал, что и хорошо, что с королевой так вышло, — сказал король. — Женщину... заживо... Как-то негуманно.</p><p>— А меня — гуманно?! А вообще это с какой стороны может быть гуммм... а-а-а...</p><p>Лезвие резко двинулось по его руке, срезая полоску мускулов и кожи. Кровь густым потоком полилась, пачкая кресло и одежду. Кардинал открыл рот, чтобы взвыть от пронзившей его боли, но вместо этого лишь прерывисто задышал, напрочь лишившись голоса.</p><p>— Со стороны избавления моего королевства от подлейших людей, — хихикнул король и помотал у носа Ришелье отрезанным мясом. Капельки крови упали, расплылись на красной мантии. — Попробуете себя? Просто должны.</p><p>Король затянул верёвку повыше кардинальского локтя, замедляя кровотечение. Лоб Ришелье покрылся испариной, в висках стучало. Предплечье пульсировало, медленно немея и теряя чувствительность. «Так и руки лишусь, — подумал кардинал, — впрочем, мне уже будет неважно».</p><p>Сквозь подступающую слабость кардинал услышал шипение масла на сковородке. «Самоедство», — констатировал он и потерял сознание.</p><p>В чувство его привёл едкий запах. Король нетерпеливо водил флакончиком у его носа.</p><p>— Куда же вы провалились? Ротик откройте.</p><p>Ришелье вяло разжал челюсти. Король ловко пропихнул между ними горячий кусок мяса. Ожог языка заставил кардинала с воплем выпрямиться и ощутить отсутствие руки. Он посмотрел вниз: рука была на месте, кровь запеклась, кисть набухла и посинела.</p><p>— Вы сами себе не понравились? Вот и мне вы не нравитесь. Попробуем-ка поджарить ваши фаланги. Дамские пальчики были неплохи. Уж извините, что не поделился.</p><p>Король извлёк внушительный нож.</p><p>— Я постараюсь побыстрее, хотя мясник из меня аховый.</p><p>— Ваше Величество, — произнёс Ришелье едва слышно, — ещё не поздно остановиться... давайте поговорим... по-человечески...</p><p>— Язык человеческого тела прекрасен, — парировал Людовик и с размаху рубанул по кардинальской кисти.</p><p>Ришелье оглушил и себя, и его диким воплем ужаса: кончики безымянного и среднего пальцев с гулким звуком упали в подставленную миску. Оставшиеся обрубки почти не кровили: король всё-таки грамотно сумел пережать ему руку.</p><p>— Я их обжарю на греческом оливковом масле, добавив немного перца... Кстати, Ришелье, заметьте, как вашему Люциферу по нраву ваши пальцы... Ришелье?</p><p>***</p><p>Кардинал очнулся от того, что Людовик грубо тряс его за плечо.</p><p>— Что с вами, кардинал? Вам бы отдыхать больше. А то в середине разговора засыпаете. Начали так интересно рассказывать о письме де Шеврез к какому-то мушкетеру и заснули на полуслове, — Людовик обиженно выпятил губу, — даже ваш кот решил вас разбудить. Смотрите, как грызёт ваши пальцы, — и король захихикал.</p><p>— Простите, Ваше Величество, — кардинал, холодея внутри, брезгливо сбросил кота на пол.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>